In recent years, along with developments in angiography and interventional radiology (IVR) using catheters, X-ray diagnostic apparatuses have made progress mainly in the field of circulatory organs. The X-ray diagnostic apparatuses for circulatory organs have an expanding application range as an advanced IVR system, and thus are applied to, for example, stent-graft treatment combined with a surgical operation.
Such an X-ray diagnostic apparatus for circulatory organs includes: a radiography unit including an X-ray irradiating portion, an X-ray detecting portion, and an arm that holds the X-ray irradiating portion and the X-ray detecting portion in the vicinity of both ends of the arm; and a bed portion that supports a tabletop on which an object is placed, movably in a longitudinal direction, an upper/lower direction, and a raising/reclining direction of the tabletop. Then, the arm and the tabletop are moved such that an interest part of the object does not come out of a field of irradiation, which enables photographing at various angles.
The radiography unit and the bed portion are installed in an examination room with equipment capable of surgical treatment and the like. When the radiography unit is not used, the radiography unit may be brought away and retracted from the bed portion so as not to obstruct the surgical treatment, and the tabletop may then be moved in the raising/reclining direction for the purpose of facilitating the surgical treatment.
Unfortunately, if the tabletop is moved in the raising/reclining direction after the retraction of the radiography unit, the interest part comes out of a height for photographing, and hence a height of the tabletop needs to be adjusted, resulting in a trouble for an operator who performs an operation such as surgical treatment.
The present embodiment has been made in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and therefore has an object to provide an X-ray diagnostic apparatus that can reduce an amount of work.